


#17: Quickie in the lab

by iYelnats



Series: The Relationship With Leo Fitz List [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iYelnats/pseuds/iYelnats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant crosses off #17 on the list: Quickie in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#17: Quickie in the lab

**Author's Note:**

> Filled as an anon prompt from Tumblr. This was my first time writing smut and agerthetesegt I don’t know. I think I’ve come to the conclusion full on smut isn’t my specialty. Reading it over I realized this is filled with headcanons, gosh… Hope you like it!?

It was going to be a long night; Fitz had already come to terms with this while tinkering away in the lab. Everyone else has enjoyed their off duty day, everyone else gotten to do what they wanted, but  _no._ Fitz’s work ethic got in the way of him enjoying himself. He sighed, placing the night-night pistol onto the lab table as the sound of the lab door being opened caught his attention.

“Agent Ward.” Fitz nodded at the man entering his lab, hands coming up to fidget in front of his chest. “Is there somethin’ you needed?” The aforementioned agent simply shook his head, leaning against the lab table. “Watch where you sit, you’ll set me back on-“ The complaint was cut off as the young Scottish brunette was pulled flush against the taller field agent. This action earned him a quiet yelp from the smaller man, bringing a smirk to his face.

“Everyone’s asleep, Leo. You can cut the act.” This statement was met with hesitated compliance as Fitz slowly relaxed into the embrace.

“As you should be too,  _Grant_.” He still hadn’t got completely used to calling his lover by his name. He was still the wondrous Agent Ward in his eyes. “Back to the ol’ work grind in the mornin’.” Fitz reached up to swipe lightly across Ward’s chin with a closed hand.

“You know, you’re getting real handsy lately.” Ward had commented, catching the hand to kiss the knuckles affectionately. This display of affection was something no one else saw and knowing that never failed to bring a smile to the engineers face.

“Oh, am I? I daresay you’re gettin’ rather  _tender_  lately.”  The smile hadn’t removed itself from his face as he poked the muscular man’s chest. ’ _Definitely not tender…’_  The accusation had only elicited something between a chuckle and a snort. “Besides, I could be a lot handsier.” Fitz had attempted at what was supposed to be a seductive eyebrow wiggle, trailing his hand down the man’s firm chest. Sexiness still wasn’t a key point in Fitz’s appeal, but damn if he didn’t give it effort when he was in  _that mood_.  

“Really now?” Ward questioned quirking an eyebrow up at the younger man. Fitz’s hand had now reached below his belt, a firm grip now on his jean clad bulge.

“Did you think I didn’t see this when you walked in?” There was a squeeze to emphasize what he was talking about.

Ward let out a shaky breath, leaning his forehead against the others. “No, I mean…I didn’t think…” He pulled back to look Fitz in the crystal blue eyes, ““In the lab, Leo?” This would definitely be unexplored territory; territory that Ward thought Fitz would never even get in the vicinity of.

This seemed to bring a sudden wave of realization over the engineer, grip going lax. Ward had groaned in turn, instantly regretting speaking up. “You’re right. What if someone wakes up, what if they  _see._ We’d be  _fired_.” The attempt to back away was no use; Ward had him held firmly in place, wedging a thigh between his legs. “Oh, Grant.” The rutting had begun as the muscular thigh of one Agent Grant Ward pressed just  _there. “_ We-“ His worries had only been shushed as he tried to muffle the moan daring to echo in the otherwise quiet lab.

Ward was surely trying to kill him, shifting his leg in a practiced way he knew drove Fitz crazy. The first time they had been together, Fitz did everything entirely by himself: just him and Ward’s thigh. This had left him red in the face but Ward had insistedit was fine. “We’ll make it quick. It’ll be fine.” The height difference was ever so apparent as Ward leaned down to kiss at his lab nerd’s neck, soothing him. “Agree, Leo.”      

Fitz could hardly manage an agreement through his soft mewling, falling apart already, but it was there. The floodgates were open now as Ward launched into action. Fitz’s lab coat and button-up had already been busted open. Ward would never hear the end of it later, he knew this in the back of his mind, but right now gettin rid of clothes as fast as possible was his main objective. The cool metal pressed against Fitz’s heated skin as he was pushed against the lab table, kisses being peppered down his bare back. Ward was a rough lover a lot of the time; not inconsiderately so, he always made sure Fitz was comfortable, but  _rough_. And though you’d never hear him admit it, Fitz loved the way the bigger man handled him.

 The field agent would never forget the high pitched squealhe received as his tongue pressed against the smaller man’s entrance. This too, he would receive criticism on later. (“But _…_ how could you  _enjoy_  doin’ that, Grant?” “You seemed to enjoy getting it done plenty, Leo.” A red face and silence.)  Blunt nails scrapped helplessly against the table; Fitz looking for something to grip as he felt could simply float away right now. “Don’t draw this out,  _please._ Just…” Ward could tell he was biting his lip at this very moment, muffling the whimpers he couldn’t hold in any longer. Any other time would be a time for teasing, forcing Fitz to beg and fall to pieces under the pleasure, but now it was a time of spontaneity that required speed.  

“It’s your lucky day.” He said, pressing a final kiss to his now spit-slick opening as he rose from his crouched position. He let out a whistle, one hand firmly gripping one cheek of Fitz’s ass, the other pushing his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles.

“Now is not the time to be admiring my anus, for Christ’s sake man just  _put it in me.”_  Fitz could be aggressive when he got impatient, and he was definitely not a patient man while he was lying exposed in his lab.

Ward chuckled, shaking his head as he pressed his hard member against Fitz’s puckered hole teasingly. “Just never use that word when we’re together again.”  

“It’s the proper term! Stop teas–“ A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Ward entering him, just as thick and filling as he remembered. “Don’t stop,” Fitz moaned, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He knew Ward would try to give him time to adjust to the intrusion. “We’ve no time.” He obliged to the request to an extent, withdrawing and pushing back into the tightness at a slower pace. “C’mon, big guy,” Fitz smirked, craning his neck to look at Ward, “I  _know_  you can do better than that…or perhaps your age is catchin’ up with you?” That was all it took to kick the man into overdrive, drawing Fitz up with an arm around his chest.

“You’re not that much younger than me.” Ward growled, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust. He knew he’d found the right spot when Fitz let out an involuntary  _oh_  louder than he should have. The Scotsman was immediately reaching between his legs, grasping his erection and pumping away at it without abandon. This was an every man for himself situation; survival of the fittest, or fastest rather.

The neck sucking had begun, admittedly one of Fitz favorite actions, until he had to steal concealer from one of the girls to cover up the vicious red marks left behind. “You leave a mark on me and I’ll be sure your pistol is always a nanogram off weight,  _Agent Ward.”_   Fitz threatened, voice pitching up in the end.

“Come for me, Leo. I know you’re close. I can feel it from inside you.” Ward was whispering in his ear now, circling his hips so the head of his cock was rubbing just right inside of Fitz. The pulsing inside his lover was slowly bringing him to his end quickly after a long day of holding himself back.  “ _Just let go._ ” Ward was determined to win this game of  _Make Engineer Leo Fitz Come in Under 10 Minutes_.

The breathy noises that he emitted were surely an attempt at a comeback, but all that did come were ropes of milky white substance, splattering on the floor of the lab. Ward had immediately clasped a hand around Fitz’s mouth, knowing he could be quite vocal at times like this. If it wasn’t the tight clamp around his dick, then it was the rumbling of moans trying to escape the young man’s mouth that was the incentive for Ward to continue, not far behind his lover. Surprisingly, Ward cumming inside of Fitz was never something he had a problem with. He held those slender white hips, riding out his orgasm, fingers sure to leave a mark. (“This is off, isn’t it?” “I told you not to mark me.” “No one can even see it!”)

Fitz was now back to laying on the cool metal of the table as he was earlier, sighing at the sensation of Ward withdrawing from him. “Eight minutes, thirty-four seconds.” Ward declared, taking off his shirt to help clean up what he could.

Fitz was puzzled for a moment, pulling up his pants and holding his, now button-less, button-down closed. He gave him a deadpan look, absolutely astonished by the man. “ _You timed us?_ ”

“Told you we’d be quick.” Ward smirked, pecking the short man on the lips before pulling him along to his room.

Ward had crossed off #17 on his  _Relationship with Leo Fitz_ list before bed:

Quickie in the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, reviews, and comments are always welcomed! I usually reply to all I receive.   
> Check out my tumblr http://iyelnats.tumblr.com/


End file.
